Midori no Iro
by NeitherDeadAndAlive
Summary: CielXOC A girl named Andromeda introduced herself as the new earl of Faole. Seeing her, Ciel suddenly became interested in her with an unknown reason. Andromeda hated people. She was just forced to talk with them. But hearing Sebastian's name, she remembered her brother that she loved so much and felt happy around the butler. What would Ciel do to make her fall for him instead?
1. The New Earl of Faole

**A/N: **Okay, so I just thought of a Ciel X OC fan fic! Hope you like the story! Please do review! Ciel might be Ooc AT TIMES, but I'll do my best to keep him in character! Reviews please! Onegaishimasu!

By the way, this is my drawing of the OC I'm going to use! It's mine, so just check my deviantart account, MuggleDirection then you'll see the OC Folder there. You can easily tell which is which anyway, so If you don't mind, please do check out my drawing of my OC!

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Earl of Foale

It was a gloomy day. Morning felt like night. Rain fell non-stop, showing no signs of the sun's rays. By 3 o'clock, Ciel asked his loyal demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis for a parfait. He bowed then left to make one for his master. Before he headed back to Ciel's room, he heard Meyrin call his name out. He turned to her direction.

"Sebastian-saaaan! Sebastian-sa-" Before she could finish her next call, she tripped. As always, the butler came for her rescue. He rushed in front of her and stopped her from falling. Her face turned red as a tomato.

"What is it, Meyrin?" He asked calmly.

"S-sebastian-san! A-a-a a woman came and gave this letter! Her master ordered her to give this letter to the Phantomhives! She said her master is the new earl of the Faoles!" She handed the envelope with both her hands. Sebastian smirked then took the envelope.

"Thank you, Meyrin. I will hand this to the young master." He put the envelope on the tray together with the parfait he made then continued to Ciel's room.

"Bocchan, You have received an invitation to a party of the Foale's earl. And here is you parfait." Sebastian knocked then entered with the tray. Ciel opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Foale? Sherry Foale?" Ciel asked. Sebastian just smirked then placed the envelope on his desk. He also put the parfait in front of him. He ate his parfait first. Sebastian stood there as he ate his sweet dessert. When he finished, he slid the envelope across his desk.

"An invitation from Foale's Earl.." He mumbled as he opened the envelope. He took the letter out then unfolded it. He read it quietly. He sighed then kept the letter.

"What is it, my lord?" He smiled.

"Sherry Foale is going to have a party. However, there is nothing that states what kind of party it is.." He handed it to Sebastian to let him read it himself. He did so and kept the letter.

"Well then, you must prepare for tomorrow's party. I'll have your outfit ready by tomorrow. I shall make the needed preparations for tomorrow night." He bowed then left his room.

"Sherry Foale.. I haven't heard from her these past few months... What is this party about?" He mumbled.

* * *

Next morning, Ciel woke up and found his butler standing near his bed. Sebastian smirked then crouched down in front of him.

"Good morning, Bocchan. Here is your tea. What do you prefer, Italian or American for breakfast?" He asked as he dressed Ciel up.

"Hmm.. American for now." He answered then sipped on his tea.

"Well then, I'll have the food served then set the preparations for tonight." He smiled then left his bedroom. He ordered Bard and Finnian to serve them. He went to Ciel's dress room then picked an outfit for the night's event. When he was done, he headed back to the dining room to check the young master's meal.

"Well done. I shall call the you master."

"Yatta! We did it well this time!" Finnian said.

By afternoon, Ciel started to prepare for the party. Sebastian showed him his outfit and put it on. He prepared the carriage too. When everything was fine, they left and went off to the Faole's mansion. While in the carriage, Ciel thought deeply about Sherry Faole. He had a weird feeling about the woman. When they arrived, Sebastian opened the carriage and helped Ciel down. He used his crane and then walked with his butler along with him.

"Bocchan, I forgot to tell you something." He told Ciel.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Meyrin told me that the master of the woman who sent this letter was the new earl of Faole." Ciel raised an eyebrow and stopped walking.

"New earl?" He asked.

"Yes. And If ever I may be right, this party is to introduce the new earl to everyone." He smiled.

"I see.. Well then, let's see who this new earl might be. However, I don't remember Sherry Faole having a child." They continued walking. They went up the stairs and entered the mansion. They walked around the mansion and talked to the other earls in the party. Soon, it was time for the party to officially start.

"Everyone, Thank you for coming to this party. I hope you enjoy yourselves. Welcome to Faole's mansion!" A woman's voice was heard all around the mansion, but the people couldn't tell who it was. One thing was sure, it was a woman. Everyone clapped after the opening of the woman. But they still didn't know who it was. Some think that it was Sherry Faole, but they were wrong.

"Oh, my. Sorry. I was being rude. I still haven't introduced myself! This party was led so I could introduce myself! The new earl of Faole! Taking the place of the lovely Sherry Faole, I am..." The lights went out, except for one, leaving a spotlight focused on the top balcony in the mansion. Everyone turned to see. A few gasped and made sounds of 'oohh's. they waited eagerly for the woman to come out. Ciel was waiting fell silent as they heard the loud and clear foot steps of her high heels.

"Andromeda Faole! The new earl of the fanily of Faole! I look forward to meeting you all!" She spread her arms out and had a small smile on her face. Ciel was astounded. It was the first time he felt like that in his life. The woman had light green hair and violet eyes. Her lips were red as blood and her skin shines from the spotlight.

As soon as she finished introducing herself, the lights went up and she went back. She was probably going down stairs. Even though she was not there any more, Ciel was still staring at that spot. He remembered her very well. Her white long sleeve that had ruffles in the middle, her black big ribbon by her neck, her puffy and ruffled black skirt that was short in front and fell longer as it reached back, her black high socks and knee-high violet boots, and..

"She has a bandage around her neck and chin.." He mumbled. Sebastian smirked then bowed down to level Ciel's face.

"Bocchan, What is the reason behind your gaze to Miss Andromeda?" Ciel didn't answer for a few seconds. It was almost like he wasn't noticing him.

"Bocchan." Sebastian held his shoulder, startling Ciel. He stood back up properly and looked at the young master with suspicion.

"What were you saying, Sebastian?" He asked.

"Nothing important at all, young master. I just wanted to remind you to enjoy yourself in this party." He smirked.

"Enjoy? That's something that I will not be doing in a party. I do not find parties all that much enjoyable." He said. Sebastian didn't answer and just followed Ciel as he walked around. The butler noticed hat everytime Ciel would stop at a place, the green haired woman will always be in sight. And when she walks to another place, he follows her again. He must have took a liking in this girl.

The girl was unique in a way. She wasn't all that poise and delicate. She was like a normal teenager who liked to do whatever she wishes. She doesn't restrain her movements, like a normal woman would do. She would move her body to her comfort without a single spec of humiliation or embarrassment. She didn't dress like other women do. With their big gowns and tight corsets. She was carefree. But despite being carefree and acting less of a woman, she still kept peaceful and quiet. She doesn't smile to big to the point that her cheekbones would show and she doesn't have any expression in her eyes when she talks to a person. Maybe that was why Ciel was interested in her.

"Bocchan, If I may, I will just get you something to drink." He sensed that Andromeda was now approcahing him so he excused himself to let the two have a time to talk to each other.

Ciel turned his head back to Andromeda's direction and noticed her walking towards him. She smiled faintly with the blank look in her eyes and walked towards him. She looked like she was just forced to socialize with the people. But otherwise, she does so. Finally, she reached Ciel and stopped in front of him. He stared into her eyes and examined the expression she had. She was not showing a spec of interest In her eyes.

"So, you are Ciel Phantomhive?" She started off. Her voice was naturally low and sounded really mature. He liked her voice. Unlike Elizabeth's.. Thinking about this, he didn't respond for a while.

"Ciel Phantomhive.." She raised an eyebrow then poked his forehead lightly with her knuckles, making him step back. When sebastian saw this, he rushed to Ciel's side. Andromeda bobbed head to the tall and pale guy and looked at him with no expression.

"Good evening My lady Andromeda. I am the Phantomhive's loyal butler." He bowed putting his left hand on his stomach and the other holding Ciel's drink.

"I see. So he really is phantom guy. Wonder why he's spacing out." She said. Sebastian looked at Ciel's face to see his reaction on making fun of his name. But he acted as if nothing was said.

"Where is my drink, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Hearing the name Sebastian, Andromeda's eyes narrowed.

"S-sebastian.." She stepped back and looked down. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Ciel was surprised. Why would she act like that all of a sudden? He had no clue. He knew he had done nothing wrong. Sebastian looked around, seeing that no one has notice her yet. So he looked at Ciel then nodded, agreeing to take her to a quiet place. He put his hand on one shoulder then slowly walked her to a room.

"Faole-san, What is wrong?" Ciel asked but the girl didn't answer. He sighed then stepped back. Minutes later, she wiped of her tears and fixed herself.

"What is your butler's name, Phantom?" She mumbled.

"Sebastian Michaelis. And I'm not Phantom. I am Phantomhive." She corrected her but she seemed to ignore it.

"Sebastian.. I love that name.." She mumbled. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other. Sebastian just smiled while Ciel had confusion in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry for my actions. Shall we continue talking outside?" She went back to her unemotional self then went out.

"As I said, I am Andromeda Faole. I may not look like it, but I am in 16 years of age." She said.

"I agree. you look very mature, I might say." He answered.

"I get that a lot." She nodded.

"Are you Sherry's daughter?" He asked.

"Oh, no. But we are almost like family." She shook her head as she explained.

"How is she? Why did you take her place?" He asked again.

"She is sick at the moment. She is resting in her room right now."

"I see.." he wanted to ask her more questions but it would make him look strange. So he just sipped on his drink.

"I know you're wondering about this bandage?" She said.

"Honestly, yes." He closed his eyes For a few seconds.

"Well, everyone has their own pasts, right? I got this when I was 13. I won't tell you anymore details. Sorry." She ran her hands across her chin as she explained.

"13 huh? So that was just very recent. An accident?" He asked.

"Oh, no. It is not an accident. But just so you know, I didn't get this wound in this mansion. just to let you know. I wouldn't want you think of bad things about this place. Many things can happen within 3 years.." She answered. Ciel nodded as an answer.

"You look very young, phantom. May I ask of your age?" She asked him.

"Well, since you told yours, I am in 13 years of age." He answered.

"I see.. A lot can happen to you. Changes.. You won't even realize it. Time moves fast, am I right?" She said.

"I think so."

"Well, I'll be excusing myself. Nice meeting you, Phantom, Sebastian." She bowed lightly then left to talk to another person.

"Bocchan, What do you think about Miss Andromeda?" Sebastian smirked.

"I don't know what you mean." Ciel told him.

"_Andromeda Faole.. Something about her just makes me want to get to know her better.. I don't understand this feeling.." _Ciel thought as he stared at the tall green haired woman at a distance.


	2. Sebastian

Chapter 2: Sebastian

An hour passed in the party. Andromeda didn't stop walking around and talking to other people. Ciel continued to observe her at a distance and looked carefully at her expressions. So far, she only showed a different expression on her face when she talked to him. She waved her hand then walked away. She stopped by a small table and grabbed a drink. She must be tired. Resting alone and sipping on her glass of red wine, Ciel noticed Elizabeth smiling and walking towards Andromeda. Right away, he knew, this was not gonna please Andromeda. He could tell that she didn't want to befriend the likes of Elizabeth.

"Andromeda-chan!" She clasped her hands together and smiled gracefully at her. Andromeda put down her drink and shifted her eyes to the blonde girl without moving her head.

"I like your hair! The color is so kawaii! However, your bandage isn't so cute.. It messes up your outfit!" She frowned a little and pointed at her bandage.

"It doesn't matter to me whether it's cute or not." She mumbled. Elizabeth pouted her lips then continued.

"Oh, Andromeda-chan! Don't be so cold. We can be friends! Best friends! And, oohh! These ruffles are so kawaii!" She raised both her hands and moved them closer to the ruffles placed at the middle of her chest. Andromeda's eyes narrowed, seeing her hands nearing her chest.

She stepped back to avoid her hands but she continued to move her hands closer. She got really mad then without thinking, she pushed her arms away strongly, making her fall. The blonde gasped then everyone turned to them. The people became silent and looked at Elizabeth and Andromeda with awe, fright and confusion in their eyes. Ciel was frightened as well. He understood Andromeda's feelings because he already experienced getting mad at Elizabeth for doing something reckless. But this time, She really received a hit.

He shifted his eyes to Andromeda, finding her teeth and fists clenched tight. Her fists were so tightly clenched that they were already shaking. Elizabeth was getting scared by her actions. She was very mad at the blonde for doing such thing. She didn't want people to place their hands near her private parts. She hated it. It always reminds her of her dreadful past. Soon, a few men helped Elizabeth up.

"Why are you so mad, Andromeda-chan? I just wanted to praise the cute ruffles on your outfit!" She said. Andromeda sighed then glared at her, scaring her more.

"Shut up, girly. I'm not interested in any word that comes out of your stupid mouth." Her words surprised everyone. But most of all, it hurt Elizabeth. She wasn't used to being talked to like that. Her words hurt her feelings. After saying that, Andromeda stormed off and went out of the mansion.

"Sebastian," Ciel called him then followed Andromeda out. The girl sat on the stairs. She didn't care if she looked very immature. She was just silent, sitting there and hugging her knees. Ciel stood a few meters back, observing her first. So he would know how to approach her.

"Why are you here, Phantom?" She said. Ciel blinked and cleared his thoughts, hearing Andromeda call him out. So she knew that he followed. Ciel sighed then handed his crane to Sebastian, telling him to let him talk to her alone. He walked slowly towards her and went a few steps down to properly talk to the girl. She was still hugging her knees and looked at Ciel.

"Why are you here?" She repeated.

"Wouldn't you like to have any company at the moment?" He asked.

"I don't mind.. But, I'm fine on my own. I'm used to being alone. I only have Sherry with me." She answered.

"Why do you hate people?" He asked. She gasped a little, feeling surprised that Ciel noticed.

"How did you know?" She mumbled and dug her face in her arms.

"I noticed how you don't make expressions when you talk to them, and how you look irritated after talking to them. Why is that so, Faole-san?" He said.

"None of your business.." She said.

"Elizabeth placed her hands near your chest. Was that the reason you got so mad? I assume something happened to you when you were 13.. Together with your wound by your chin and neck. Is it something that relates to se-"

"Shut up!" She stood up, shouted then raised her arm. Doing so, she accidentally hit Ciel lightly, making him lose his balance. He was completely calm, knowing that his butler would catch him. Andromeda tried to reach out to him, showing a concerned look to him. Ciel was nearly hitting the next step but Sebastian was alerted then came to his rescue. Ciel made a small smirk, seeing the worried look on her face. He felt proud and curious at the same time.

"My, my, watch your step, Bocchan." He smirked as he caught him in his arms. Andromeda's eyes narrowed. Seeing him safe, she sighed then sat back down like how she did before.

"You were too slow, Sebastian. I almost hit." He said, brushing his coat.

"Forgive me, young master." He bowed with his hand on his stomach and the other at the back. Andromeda shifted her eyes to Sebastian. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

_"If he was still alive.. He would probably be tall and thin like this Phantom guy's butler.._" She thought. Sebastian and her eyes met. When they did, She immediately looked away. Seconds later, she sat up then raised her left hand. She slowly neared it to her mouth then bit her Violet velvet glove. She slowly pulled her hand out, leaving the glove hanging from her mouth. Seeing this, Ciel felt his heart raise and his face go hot. He clenched his fists and tried to stop this feeling inside him.

Andromeda's hand was now revealed. She had bright red and long nails and a tattoo at the back of her palm. However, he didn't see it clearly. She carelessly dropped the glove from her mouth to the floor, not looking to where it went. She raised her hand towards Ciel's direction with her palm facing him clearly. She smiled lightly as she looked at the back of her hand. She raised it higher then smiled again. Her eyes shifted from her palm then to Sebastian. Knowing that she was looking at him, He just showed her his usual smile. Andromeda's eyes widened. She felt her heart raise, seeing Sebastian's pleasant smile.

She shifted her eyes back to her hand and looked at her tattoo. She slowly closed her hand then covered her tattoo with her right hand. She placed her hands on her heart and closed her eyes. Ciel had no clue on what she was doing.. She kissed her own hands then sighed. She slowly opened her eyes then looked at her hands.

"Sebastian.." She whispered. She put her hands down then stared into nothingness. She was acting weird. Ciel didn't know what was happening. It was almost like no other person was there. As she was just staring at nothing, a tear suddenly dropped from her eyes. Ciel's eyes widened. He was very confused. Why did she just cry like that again? What's with Sebastian? What is she talking about? Questions were filling his mind. Questions that all related to the mysterious girl in front of him.

Behind all these thoughts running in his mind, he was sure of one thing.. He wanted to know her story. He wanted to know her true personality. He wanted to know everything about her. But he didn't understand why. He pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket then bowed in front of Andromeda, leveling his face with hers. He held her chin up, making her snap back to her senses then wiped the tears of her face. Her eyes widened. At the same time, she froze. Ciel didn't understand anything that was happening with Andromeda, but he has to be a gentle man and comfort her in any way that he can.

"A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be crying too much.." He said. Andromeda made a light gasp. her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes once more. Hearing those words, Andromeda smiled. A smile that was true. Ciel smiled too, having a feeling of somewhat, relief and pride. All night, she didn't smile any wider to the point that her cheekbones would show. After he finished wiping off her tears, He offered his hand to her. She looked at his hand then placed hers on it, showing her tattoo to Ciel.

"S?" Ciel asked. On the back of her hand was a letter 'S'.

"Yes.. It represents someone I loved with all my heart." She answered then stood up.

"I see.." He said then went upstairs.

"I'm really sorry, Phantom. Once again, I acted strangely in front of you and your butler.. Forgive me." She said.

"Well, if you really are a strange woman, It can't be helped." He joked.

"I must return and apologize to blondie." She said.

"I think, It would be best if you didn't.. She deserves to be shouted at for a few times. If anything, she should be the one to ask for apology." Ciel suggested.

"Really? If that's the case, I would allow myself to be the one who scolds at her." She smiled faintly and nodded. She waved her hand hen went back to the mansion. Ciel watched her walk to the mansion doors until she was no longer in sight. Soon, Sebastian placed his hand on his shoulder and leveled his head with Ciel's.

"Bocchan, do you wish to go back to your mansion?" He asked.

"Yes. I am tired as well." He nodded then turned to him.

"Well then, I shall prepare your carriage." Sebastian smiled and stood up properly. Ciel waited for him to be far enough. When he was, he sighed then closed his eyes..

_"Andromeda Faole... Tall, mysterious, cold, careless, straight forward and somehow.. annoying.. but you are one interesting and mysterious girl.. What is your relationship with Sherry-san? How did you get that wound? Why do you change your emotions suddenly when it comes to hearing Sebastian's name? Who are you?" _Questions popped in his mind non stop. Like rain that wouldn't stop falling, or dogs that couldn't stop barking. He was really curious about this Andromeda girl..

"What would it be? Sherry? or.. Sebastian?" He wondered.


End file.
